coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Liz McDonald
Elizabeth Jayne "Liz" McDonald (née Greenwood) is the ex-wife of Jim and mother of Steve and Andy. Her only daughter Katie died shortly after her birth in 1992. She is the current co-landlady of the Rovers Return. Liz is also the grandmother of Amy Barlow, Oliver Battersby and Ruairi McDonald. Liz lived in Coronation Street from 1989 to 1998 and then 2004 to 2011. She first moved to the Street with the family when Jim was demobbed. Before that, they'd lived in Army housing but with Jim abroad a lot of the time, Liz raised the twins virtually on her own. Liz's fling with Jim's Army buddy Johnny Johnson dates from this period, Jim's discovery of which caused him to assault Liz, leading to their divorce in 1996. Their second marriage lasted from 2000 to 2005, when Liz got tired of waiting for Jim who was at the time serving a prison sentence for manslaughter. Liz started working behind the bar at the Rovers in 1990 and became landlady in 2006 when Steve bought the pub. Aside from Jim, Liz has had many lovers, including Harry Mason, Owen Armstrong and Vernon Tomlin, who she married in 2007 but they separated the following year as Vernon didn't excite her as her stronger, alpha-male types boyfriends had. Liz reconciled with Jim again in 2011 and they planned to buy the Rovers together but when Jim was sent to prison again for trying to rob a building society, Liz left Weatherfield for Spain. She subsequently returned in October 2013 as the co-owner of the Rovers with son Steve. Biography on arrival (1989)]] Arrival Liz first appeared in 1989 with her husband, ex-army sergeant Jim, and their twin sons Steve and Andy. Liz and Jim, who wed on 5th January 1974, had a stormy marriage, caused by his hot temper and jealous rages. Soon after arriving on the Street, Liz made friends with Deirdre Barlow, whose daughter Tracy was slightly younger than the twins. Working as a Barmaid Liz McDonald worked as a barmaid at the Rovers Return Inn for some time, and was delighted to be offered her own pub, The Queens, by Newton & Ridley. She did really well there, and was in her element. At this time, she was going through a bad patch with Jim and eventually left him, moving into the flat above the pub. She took up with Des Barnes's brother Colin, who was also working at the pub. It always seemed that the relationship meant more to him than her. Relationship with Colin Barnes Jim found out and came round and hit Colin, getting barred by the brewery. But Liz went back to him in the end, and they started to make a go of things, wanting to buy the Rovers. This seemed as if it would really get their lives together, as until then, they'd always been trying to keep things going. Unfortunately, they didn't get the Rovers and Jim lost his job at MVB Motors as well. Working at the bookies Liz got a job at Skinner's Bookies, because the owner, Sean Skinner, fancied her. He thought it was a pity the punters couldn't see her legs when she was working behind the counter. She left there after she and Des Barnes were becoming attracted to each other. It didn't go further than a few kisses, but they both recognised the danger, and Liz wanted to stay with Jim. However, Jim didn't believe her story of being sacked because they were over-staffed, especially when someone else was hired a few weeks later. She eventually admitted the real reason and Jim flew into one of his rages. They were still trying to put this together when she revealed another incident on the way back from Jim's army reunion. This time, she'd slept with one of Jim's friends, way back in the days when he was in the army and she was left alone for long periods with just the twins for company. She'd found it too much and had finally given in to this guy who had been assiduously trying to seduce her for months. Jim's temper Jim beat her and abandoned her at the service station. She was left with nothing, and had to hitch a lift back home. The family were in uproar with Jim, and Liz went to stay with Deirdre for a few days. Liz went back to the house and changed the locks. Jim tried to get in to see her and had to be physically restrained by Curly Watts and Kevin Webster when he started smashing the back windows of the house. Liz took out a restraining order on Jim, and called the police when he insisted on speaking to her another time and followed her into the Rovers. Everyone else thought she'd been too harsh, as this time Jim was very rational. From then on, the rest of the family started to feel a bit more for Jim, having been unanimously against him at the beginning. No sooner was Jim out of prison than Steve was in. Liz then often spent her time seeing him, and trying to persuade Fiona Middleton (his ex-girlfriend) to see him too. Single life Liz, now single and on her own, and was working for Sean Skinner in the bookie's shop. She had a flirtation with Sean but it was thwarted by a criminal called Fraser Henderson. He had noticed her when she was visiting Jim in the nick and contacted her when he was released. He had Sean beaten but Liz got involve with him anyway and he gave her a job in a wine bar he owned. Fiona's fiancé, police detective Alan McKenna persuaded Liz to get some inside info on Fraser who skipped town when he found out. But his henchman captured Liz and held her and her sons captive in No. 11 Liz managed to use her stiletto on the thug and the police arrested him. Departure After Jim had a bad accident on a building site, he became temporarily paralysed and Liz, taking pity on him, moved back in to help take care of him. They grew closer but Liz soon became distracted by Jim's physiotherapist, Michael Wall and started an affair with him. Jim was going to propose and found out, breaking his heart. Liz and Michael left Weatherfield. The murder of Jez Quigley Liz returned some years later when Jim was in prison, having confessed to beating Jez Quigley which resulted later in Jez's death. She was no longer with Michael. During this time she and Jim got back together and remarried in the prison chapel. Liz left the street again, following Jim around as he was transferred from one to another prison, getting jobs nearby so she could visit. Return Liz reappeared in 2003 when she was living in Blackpool and regretting a fling with her latest boss, the owner of a pub. Jim got wind of her affair and broke out of prison to find her. They nearly escaped to Ireland on a boat but stopped to help Ashley and Claire Peacock who were in a boat and having trouble. Back on the dock, Jim was apprehended and sent back to prison. Liz went to Brighton with Bet Lynch. Later life Liz reappeared again for son Steve and girlfriend Karen Phillips's wedding in February 2004. She stayed for a while, causing trouble because she was spending time with Tracy and her baby granddaughter, Amy, whom Tracy and Steve had conceived through a one-night stand. She went back to Brighton but returned when Fred Elliott hired her to work in the Rovers. Still wearing short skirts, high heels and plunging necklines, she incurred unwanted attention from builder Charlie Stubbs, who was seeing pub manager Shelley Unwin at the time. Charlie made sure it looked like it was Liz doing the chasing, and forced Liz out of the pub, both home and job. Liz later got a job at the Weatherfield Arms, and flat shared with Maria Sutherland in the flat over the cab office. She continued to encourage Tracy's attentions towards Steve, even though Steve wanted nothing to do with Tracy. When Jim's temper got the better of him and had his time in prison extended again, Liz said 'enough was enough' and she was divorcing him. Relationship with Vernon Tomlin After several doomed romantic encounters, Liz met Vernon Tomlin, a workshy drummer in a band. He was very laid-back and totally unlike Jim, but the couple had fun and Liz felt like a teenager once more. The pair eventually split when Liz, tired of him taking her for granted and of his roving eye for the ladies, threw him out. He later returned and begged her to take him back and they became engaged in 2007. Liz was not completely happy with her relationship with Vernon and sought excitement in the form of a fling with brewery delivery man Derek. When Derek's wife, Linda, confessed to Liz that she knew he was having an affair but was unsure with whom, Liz told Derek that they would have to stop seeing each other for the time being. Regardless, Liz went on to resume her meetings with Derek, but when she found herself in her underwear, trapped on a balcony in an apartment block overlooking Weatherfield, she realised she couldn't continue the affair. She ended her relationship with Derek and confessed to his wife on the day of Sally Webster's fortieth birthday party. When Jim was released from prison in November 2007, Liz was wary of allowing him back into her life again. But she was impressed by the change in his temperament and allowed their relationship to continue on friendly terms. However, when Jim cornered her on the morning of her New Year's Eve wedding to Vernon, her initial fears were proven justified. He told her that he loved her and would not allow the marriage to take place and when Vernon intervened, Jim launched a violent attack on him. Liz suppressed her own doubts about marrying Vernon and - determined not to allow Jim to have his own way - went ahead with the ceremony. The couple went on their honeymoon to Nashville, but only after Vernon discovered that Liz had nearly called off the wedding. On returning from her honeymoon Liz revealed that she would be keeping her surname as McDonald as this is the name she was known in the licence trade. In June 2008, Vernon and Liz went to view a bar with the intention of possibly buying it. It was at this point that Liz admitted to Vernon that she would not be happy there and that she no longer loved him, she said that their marriage was over. A devastated Vernon moved out of the Rovers that day leaving an upset Liz behind. Relationship with Harry Mason In March and April 2008, it became obvious that there was a spark between Liz and bookie Harry Mason. In May, Vernon joined his bandmates Vince and Don on a cruise gig. Liz was all set to go with him, but told him she couldn't leave the pub. She later confided in Deirdre that she actually couldn't stand to be with Vernon on the ship 24/7. When Vernon left, Harry took advantage of his absence and invited Liz to the opening of a bookies. Liz accepted an invitation for dinner at his flat. She made up a story to Steve about Deirdre having personal problems so that she could get the night off work. The evening almost ended with a kiss, but Liz, thinking of Vernon who was still away on the cruise, rejected his advances, but was clearly tempted as she left the flat. The following day Liz went around to his place again, this time for lunch. However, Harry's son Dan Mason realised what was going on, as he saw Liz leaving the Rovers at the same time as Harry, and soon afterwards informed Steve that they were having a fling. Steve angrily confronted Deirdre about the situation, who admitted that Liz was tempted by Harry's charms. Steve then confronted Harry and Liz about their relationship. Liz then told Steve to stay out of her private life. Since her break up from Vernon, Liz began to become closer to Harry, which put Harry's wife Clarissa's nose out of joint. But the tables were soon turned, and Liz was the one feeling jealous when she discovered that Harry and Clarissa were calling off their divorce, and were getting back together. In September, Liz and Harry slept together on a couple of occasions. Heartbroken, ex Vernon wrote a letter to Liz proclaiming his love for her, and urged her to come with him as he made it big with a record label. In the meanwhile, Liz was too preoccupied by a charity ball date with Harry to take much notice. The tables were turned on Liz once more, as Harry took Clarissa to the ball instead, leaving Liz humiliated. Rushing outside to catch Vernon before he left, she was too late, as the man who truly loved her left the street. She swore revenge on Harry. She and Clarissa later teamed together and humiliated Harry by getting him caught with his trousers down, and he later left the street after Clarissa agreed to take him back under the condition that he never sets foot in Weatherfield again. Departure - 2011 After the devastating tram crash, Liz returned from a holiday in Spain (where she was visiting Andy) and was shocked to discover that granddaughter Amy was back living with Tracy, who had been released from prison. After Steve's latest wife Becky threw Liz out of the Rovers after finding out she looted the Alahans and bought her nephew Max Turner, Liz met up with Jim and agreed to give their relationship another chance. Together they planned to buy the Rovers from Steve and install Liz as landlady. Unable to tell Liz that he couldn't raise the money to buy the pub, Jim resorted to robbing a building society. He was arrested, but begged Liz to wait for him. She agreed. That night, after locking up the Rovers, Liz left Weatherfield and headed to Manchester Airport. Back behind the bar again Two-and-a-half years later in October 2013, Liz made a shock return to her beloved Rovers, this time as co-owner with her son Steve. By this point Steve was back with former girlfriend Michelle Connor, and wanting to surprise her, purchased the pub from Stella Price. The trouble was however, due to being low on funds, Steve could not buy the business outright so contacted his mother in Spain to see whether or not she could co-invest. For once Liz had actually been able to earn some decent capital for herself by buying into a Spa business in Spain, which had taken off very well for her. When Michelle found out about what Steve had done, she was initially annoyed that he had gone behind her back and made assumptions, but eventually warmed to the idea of being co-landlady. Liz however had no intention of being just a silent partner and quickly descended back onto the Rovers' turf breaking up a cat-fight between Kylie Platt and Tina McIntyre in the process and throwing them both out of "her pub". This then left Steve with some explaining to do to both of the women in his life. Shortly after her arrival, Michelle's father Barry, flirted and made a pass at Liz when he vowed to divorce his wife Helen. The following month, Liz noticed her barmaid Tina getting too close to Peter Barlow and caught them in the Rovers' toilets about to kiss. Liz suggested to Tina that she was "playing with fire", but Tina ended up getting closer to him. Both Michelle and Liz made fun out of Steve who joined college and she got suspicious as Steve grew closer to classmate Andrea Beckett who arrived at Christmas causing tension in the Rovers. In January 2014, Liz found out that Tina was being played around with by Peter and that she had slept with him. Liz threatened Peter in the toilets and weeks later, she saw Tina leave for London due to Peter's influence which made Liz angry. She got into an argument with Peter and his wife Carla noticed, but Liz played along with Peter's cover-up. In February, Liz was delighted when Tina returned and gave her back her job. Liz started getting fond of the flirtatious Tony Stewart, father of Jason Grimshaw. Other information *Following her marriage to Vernon, Liz decided to retain her surname of McDonald as that's what "she was known as in the trade". Background information *Five-and-a-half-years prior to debuting as Liz, Beverley Callard (credited then as Beverley Sowden) appeared in May 1984 as June Dewhurst. *it was announced that Liz was to leave in October 2010. Beverley commented on her departure "I've loved every minute of my second stint on the street - it's always a difficult decision to make the leap but I returned for the 40th, so leaving for the 50th feels like perfect timing. I'll miss everyone on the show but I'm looking forward to some new challenges and to see what life has to offer beyond Liz's famous mini skirts!". However some plans were changed when she had to suddenly take a break near the end of the year due to ill health (Beverley had taken a similar break the year before). Liz was omitted from the 50th Anniversary celebrations and most of her dialogue was given to Sean Tully (Antony Cotton). Liz returned in March 2011 and made her on-screen exit the following month on 14th April 2011. A tribute programme named Farewell Liz was aired and it was made clear that Beverley was open to a possible comeback some time in the future. *It was announced just over two years later in May 2013 that Beverley would be returning, with Liz's return scenes airing in October that year. Beverley commented "I am coming home and I can't wait. I am so excited to be back, I have missed Liz so it will be great to play her again. Hopefully her skirts will have got a little bit longer, but we will see!" Her return aired in Episode 8234 on 14th October 2013. Quotes "No we haven't, they were closed or we would have made an appointment. Look, if it's not convenient...?" (First line, to Audrey Roberts) "Wipe that grin off your face or you'll be through that window teeth first" (To Tracy Barlow) "And you, get your scrawny backside out, you're barred." (To Kylie Platt) "I don't want a brandy I want to break things! No, this is good! This is making me feel better!" (To Sean Tully after realising Tony Stewart was cheating on her) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:McDonald family Category:1957 births Category:Rovers licensees Category:Rovers residents Category:Rovers barmaids Category:1974 marriages Category:2007 marriages Category:2000 marriages Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:Betting shop staff Category:Underworld machinists Category:1989 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters